AntiCrests
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: 8 new kids, plus 5 old kids are turned evil and got a evil crest with a tag and a new digimon! What will the 8 old kids do! New story!
1. New DDs

In the depths of the Dark Ocean whispering was heard. "I think we should send them. I mean it's the only way to win against the light." Said one voice. "I think we should send out Daemon, being the new ruler of the dark ocean and all." Said a second voice. "No, we will follow the first plan. Time to send them out!" Said a third voice….

* * *

"Tai! I can't find my camera!" A female's voice called from her closet. "Did you check you're neck?" Tai called. "Found it!" Kari called. "I swear, look for once!" Tai said from the couch. He was nibbling on a blue ice pop. "Sorry, I'm going out to take some pictures with a class mate of mine." Kari said putting her sneakers on. "Boy or Girl?" Tai asked getting up from the couch. "Boy, don't worry. He's nice. He already has a girlfriend _and _it's a school project." Kari said slipping on her backpack. 

"It better be just for school." Tai scolded her. "Bye!" She said out the door. After five minutes Tai sighed. "Gatomon, can you follow Kari?" Tai asked walking into Kari's room. "Yes." Gatomon opened up her window. "I'm glad she has her own room now." Gatomon said before jumping out of the window.

* * *

Kari ran down the street to the park to meet her class mate Yuki Mishimori. He had black short hair, and always wore black. He was a silent guy, and rarely talked. They were assigned as partners. There project was to study about mysteries, and strange things. Kari decided to do digimon but didn't know if Yuki was alright what that. 

When Kari got to the park Yuki was there with his backpack. "Hey!" Kari called waving her arm. Yuki looked over at her. "Hey." Yuki said rushing over to her. "Ready for our project?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, but first lets eat." Kari laughed. They sat on the bench by the sand box for the little kids, and started to eat their snacks. They decided to wait for their lunches.

While eating Yuki was telling Kari about the Seven Sins. "So if we do the seven sins, we go to Hell that's impossible." Kari stated. Yuki looked at her with the what-are-you-talking-about- face. "Human have to do sins. I mean we are humans! It's impossible to not do a sin. People just don't get it. I mean there are even digimon-" Kari clapped her hand over her mouth. "Digi- what?" Yuki asked. "Nothing, I said something that's not important." Kari said laughing. "You're acting weird you known." Yuki said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Back in the Dark Ocean, a figure stood, above the water. 'It's' feet placed on top of the water, making it look like 'it' was walking on water. The figure wore a pitch black kimono, with long black straight hair. The hair touch 'it's' backbone. The figure wore pitch black eye-liner. The figure was a girl, by the age of 13. She had glowing red eyes. She pulled her arms to her sides, her sleeves hanging above the air. Her arms like sticks as they hung beside her. She didn't say a word. Then she opened her mouth a bit. 

"Awaken children of the world that does not belong. Become what you were born to be. Let the 13 crests that match you're soul be born…

Darkness…

Chaos…

Sin…

Death…

Lust…

Greed…

Envy…

Gluttony…

Sloth…

Pride…

Wrath…

Hatred…

Betrayal…

Go to you're owners." The girl chanted. 13 anti- crests appeared in front of her. 12 went threw a portal to the human world. One stayed with the girl. "Who knew… I'm the child of Darkness…" She trailed off.

* * *

Just as Kari was about to speak, a pull feeling stung at her heart. 'What is this feeling?' Kari asked falling off the bench and onto her knees. "Kari!" Yuki said as she fell. "Kari are you okay?" Yuki asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "The Darkness…. It won't go away!" Kari muttered under her breathe. "What Darkness?" Yuki asked hearing what she said. 

Just as Kari was about to speak the portal the girl opened up from the Dark Ocean opened up in front of Kari. "What the Hell is that!?" Yuki asked backing up. Just then 12 eerie lights flew out of the portal. One landing in Yuki's hand. The other 11 flew to who knew where….

* * *

Haruhi Momo… 

A girl sat on a bench in the park not to far from the on Kari was at. She had long blonde hair that touched her backbone. She wore a black Lolita dress, with fishnet stockings and black leather plat form boots. She stared at the sky. 'Hmp.. the sky would be much prettier in black… then blue and white.' Haruhi thought. Just then a light flew into her hand. "What the-" Haruhi was stopped but the objects glow.

* * *

Takashi Monoshi… 

A boy was outside sitting under a tree reading a horror vampire book. _Vampire Kisses _was the title. He had light brown hair, he had black _Emo _glasses. He wore a blood red short sleeve shirt with a white skull in the middle. He wore black baggy pants with skater _Vans_. He had dark blue eyes. Just then a light flew from the sky and into his book, where his hand was. "What is this?" He asked, but then the object glowed, and he disappeared.

* * *

Ai Higurashi 

'Where is she?' A girl thought as she sat down on the stairs of her middle school. 'If she's going to be late at least call me.' The girl sighed. She had pink hair that was cut short. Her hair was streaked with black dye. She was wearing a black tank top with shinny jeans, and sneakers. She had a chain on the side of her pant loops. Her light blue eyes stared at the sky. Her black eye-liner fading. She sighed once more. Just before she got up, and light fell from the sky and into her black nail polished hands. It shinned a black light and before she knew it she was gone.

* * *

Shoji Kia 

A boy was typing away on his laptop. He had short spiky black hair with red tips. He had on a black jacket with a red skull. He wore baggy grey pants, with chains hooked on. He ran his hand through his hair until a light flew down, and landed in his hand. Just then they light reflected off to his computer and he was sucked into his computer.

* * *

Ken I. 

Ken sat on his bed with Wormmon. "I don't know Wormmon. I feel this dark energy around me, and I felt it a moment ago. I think-" Ken was cut off when a light flew into his room and broke his window. "Ken! Did you're window break?!" His mom called from the other side of the locked door. "Nothings wrong." Ken called looking at the light. "What is this?! A dark crest?! And digivice?!" Ken asked picking it up. Just then his computer glowed and he was sucked in. "KEN!" Wormmon yelled.

* * *

Miya Stones 

A girl about 10 years of age was sitting on her couch. She had dark eyes, like she was in a trance. She had orange- red hair in a pony tail, she was wearing a pink summer dress and was staring at the blank black wall. She wore no make-up, and had a black lace choker. A light flew into the room and landed in Miya's lap. She picked it up and smiled.

* * *

Inu Wondoshi 

A boy about 15 was sitting on a picnic bench looking at the lake. He has blonde spiky hair with black tips. He wore a cloak like coat the color pure black. He wore black leather pants with black combat boots. A light flew out of the sky and into his hand. He looked at it, and smiled.

* * *

Willis (No last name???) 

Willis sat down in the field. 'Man, I want to see Kari again. It's been a while since she came.' His digimon had been turned into Data when an evil digimon came. Cocomon was turned too. Just then a light fell from the sky and hit Willis in the head. "Ouch!" Willis said rubbing his head. He looked at the light. "A digivice!" Just then he disappeared as it started to shin.

* * *

Yuki looked at the digivice. "What is this Kari?" Yuki asked. "It's a digivice." Kari said in shock. "But its pure black… how can a digivice be pure black?" Kari asked walking up to Yuki. "Because my dear, these are the anti-crests. There're dark, while you're light." A male's voice said. Kari looked behind her to see Ken… no… the Kaiser. "KEN?!" Kari screamed. "Yes?" Ken asked. "You're back to being the Kaiser?" Kari cried. "Yes. It seems one of these anti-digivices flew to me. I don't know which on I am, but I like the feeling of being dark again." 

"You traitor!" Kari screamed. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kari, names won't stop the evil. Now if you don't mind our Mistress is calling us." Ken said before appearing behind Kari and grabbed Yuki. "Yuki!" Kari yelled, but it was too late. They were gone.

* * *

"3 of my children are not here. And being 2 are front light, light only has 11." The girl said to herself. Just then 10 kids appeared around her in a circle. The circle was half full, for 3 kids were missing. "Greeting Kids. You have been called her by you Dark hearts. I'll tell you what you are." 

Crests appeared in front of every kid. "Haruhi… you are the child of Chaos.

Takashi you are the child of Death.

Ai you are the child of Sloth.

Shoji you are Greed.

Ken you were Kindness, but now you are Hatred.

Miya you are Gluttony.

Inu you are Pride.

Willis you were Destiny but now you are Betrayal.

Yuki you are Lust.

I am Darkness.

Let us hunt for the last three. As you look you will know why you are what you are." The girl said before disappearing. "Alright! You heard her! Let's go!" Ken said before opening up a portal. 'I think I known who the last three are.' Ken thought.

* * *

Davis, Yolie, and Cody 

Davis walked down the street with Cody and Yolie. "You said, Kari was at the park with a class mate of yours?" Yolie asked. "Yes. I saw them on a bench eating together!" Davis said mad.

Just then three lights flew out of the sky and into their hands. "Dark Digivices?" Cody asked. "Yes. I thought it would be you three." A voice laughed. They turned around to the The Kaiser. "KEN?!" Yolie screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED UP AS THE KAISER?!" Yolie screamed. People around them watched what was going on. "I'm hear to get the last three of the Dark DigiDestines." Kaiser said taking a step forward. "What?! How could we be dark?" Cody yelled.

"Cody the Sin. Yolie the Wrath. Davis the Envy." Ken chanted. "Lightning Paw!" Someone called. Kaiser jumped out of the way to see Gatomon. "Kaiser! I don't know what you're talking about, but these three are not the ones!" Kari said running up. People started to scream. Some awed at Kari. People took out there camera phones and took pictures.

"Light shall destroy the evil in you're heart!" Kari yelled. "Sorry Princess, but I don't have time to aw at you. Mistress is waiting. See you later Princess." Kaiser said before opening up a portal form behind Kari. Kari turned around to see Davis, Yolie, and Cody sucked in with Ken. "NO!" Kari screamed.

* * *

The girl appeared with all 13 kids around her. "The circle is done. All evil can be born in the light. You shall find you're partners with another kid. This is you're first mission. The second is to bring me The Light." The girl said in a calm soft voice. Everyone nodded and bowed. "Yes Mistress." They said in unison. 

Kari ran away from the people that wanted to ask questions. Gatomon disappeared into the shadows before people got the chance to talk. She called everyone that remanded. "Only 8 of us are left. Just like old times.' Kari thought.

Ken picked Haruhi to go with.

Yuki picked Shoji.

Yolie picked Willis.

Cody picked Miya.

Davis picked Ai.

Inu and Takashi.

They spread out to look for their digimon.

Ken and Willis got their old digimon. Willis's digimon got re-born. Their digimon didn't fight to be on the side of evil. When all the kids went to see the girl their hearts were changed to evil.

Haruhi got ChaosPiedmon.

Yuki got Lilithmon.

Takashi got Devimon.

Inu got Lucemon.

Ai got Belphemon.

Shoji got Barbamon.

Miya got Beelzemon.

Yolie got Daemon.

Davis got Leviamon.

Cody got DemiDevimon.

Mistress _has _Dragomon.

They all smiled.

They appeared around Mistress again and bowed. "We have our digimon Ma'am." They all said in unison. "Thank you my children. Now we go onto mission 2: Kidnap the Light." The girl said with an eager voice. Davis raised his hand. "Yes Envy?" The girl asked. "By which do you mean light? The light in the world, or Kari?" Davis asked. "What do you mean by Kari? I don't need a human. I need the crest." The girl said calmly. Ken raised his hand. "What Hatred?" The girl asked. "Ma'am, that's impossible for you to have the crest." Ken stated. "Why?" "Because Apocalymon destroryed their tags and crests. So The light crest is gone. But the child Kari is the chosen child of Light, and has the power of the light crest." Ken explained. The girl nodded her head. "Alright… new plan. Get the child of Light." The girl odered. They bowed and dissappeared.

* * *

Hiya! It's me again, with a long first chapter of a new story. If you lok closely. 7 children of the 13 have the Seven Great Demon Lords... or of the digimon. I wonder which kids they are... find out! Or look from the crests then the digimon... Muhahaha! Anyways, please review! 


	2. NOTE

Dear Readers.

I'm having a bet of trouble trying to write the next chapter(s) of this story, so I was wondering if you would like to help me, by maybe giving ideas… or something like that. Yes I have writers block once again. I've been so busy that I lost my ideas. Please, if you're a fan please help me.


End file.
